


Friend

by DarkShadowRin



Series: Timna Drake [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadowRin/pseuds/DarkShadowRin
Summary: "Sorry not sorry about the whole brick to the face last time. I thought you were a guy, and, well, you know that knee jerk reaction to a guy holding you down."
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake
Series: Timna Drake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Tim Drake a girl? I don't know. I just felt like it.

"Sorry not sorry about the whole brick to the face last time. I thought you were a guy, and, well, you know that knee jerk reaction to a guy holding you down."

Tim smirks, "Yeah, a brick to the face."

It's really all the armor making her appear far more bulkier and erasing what little curves she even has.

Stephanie -Stephanie Brown, or Spoiler, daughter of the Cluemaster- snorts, "So Robin's really a girl, huh? Why are you pretending to be a boy- I mean, unless you're really a boy, like, that's totally cool but- that is, I'm asking what your preferred pronouns are. I think?"

"Eh, what are pronouns but letters strung together and different notes combined as your tongue wiggle around your mouth and your voice box contract and relax?" she takes a chomp on her doughnuts.

Stephanie nibbles on her waffles, "You're weird. So you're a girl?"

"Yeah, well, you're weird too. I've got no problem with being a girl, and I wasn't exactly pretending to be a boy, people just assumed and I don't dislike it." Then realizing she may be coming off as annoyingly cryptic, and Stephanie is like her first female vigilante friend -if they are friends, she's pretty sure they are, but then again Tim may be assuming- and she doesn't want to run her off so soon, she shrugs and adds, "Robin is a he. I'm a he when I'm Robin."

"Oooh, okay."

They sit on the edge of the roof, legs swinging and framed by two gargoyles.

This high, she feels Stephanie's hair on her cheek and her own short strands tickling the back of her neck.

"So is Batman your dad?"

That surprises a laugh out of Tim and she almost chokes.

Bruce, as her dad? Yeah, right. That sounds so crazy.

"What? No. I've got my own dad. Batman is my partner."

"What's the colour of his hair?"

Tim grins, "That's confidential. Why'd you want to know?"

"Well, cause sometimes I think what if he's blonde? Like platinum blonde?" Stephanie taps a finger on her mouth in wonder. "It kind of goes against the whole dark night you know, but like an artful irony."

Tim giggles just imagining it, "And what are you gonna do if he's a redhead?"

"I don't know. They say Batgirl has red hair, maybe he's her father, then? Then they're both like, bathed in the blood of their enemies."

"Batman doesn't kill." is her reflexive rebuttal.

"Really?"

Tim sobers at the genuinely curious tone, turning to the older girl -not that Stephanie knows she's older-, "Why would you think he does?"

Stephanie blinks at her blankly, "Really? Is that even a question? Wasn't he like, killing people just a while ago?"

Tim frowns at that, "No, he wasn't. Batman's a vigilante fighting for justice. Not Gotham's personal assassin."

Though it came close. Really close.

Bruce had become sloppy, drained of the will to live, but he was still a master martial artist. The common crook is no match.

She recalls white walls, the rhythmic beeps of the sound monitor, and a crying stranger on a bed with only a bored rich girl as company, before shaking off the memory.

"Oh. Oh, good."

Tim studies her, "You were worried about that."

The blonde rub the back of her head sheepishly, "A bit."

She huffs, "Well, don't worry. He's actually really, really big on the whole no-kill rule. It's a real Rule, with the capital R."


End file.
